inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amethyst Soul
Re:Help Sure~! I will help you~! Though I have no time to come in the chat now~ But I will be in the chat tomorrow~ ^^ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120108084517/inazuma-eleven/images/8/89/ShindouGO.png Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI Amethyst Sovl (talk) 09:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 21:06, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shootcommand24 (talk) 18:34, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shootcommand24 (talk) 18:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) HI!Hirotoash13 (talk) 13:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Amethyst Sovl (talk) 09:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Amethyst Soul hi Liz Re:Chat May I know why you think that Potassium might be hacked?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks for telling me~ I guess there is no reason for turning the chat down, also it is nothing for Potassium to do that, so I will turn on the chat again~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Also, sorry for the delay, I had some things to do before I had time to turn it on~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:20, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liz 09:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Tenshi Happy birthday~! Happy birthday liz hope you have a nice birthday :3 Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday Liz Tenshi Lightangel (talk) 11:19, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday~!!!! Hey~ Just wanted to say.....Happy Birthday~!!! ^.^ Piglet98 (talk) 11:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!! Hope you will have a nice day! :D 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday Liz!~ Have a nice day~ :3 JRTiben Rising Slash 12:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi.... I can't get back on chat...and it's 12:58am here...and im too angry and too tired to keep trying....so sorry....night _ _II Piglet98 (talk) 13:58, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Our Chat~ Hey~ I think when you come on Shadow-senpai and I will be on our chat~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) nice to meet you hi nice to meet you, btw thnx for todays help Character template Completed it. Unused parameters would no longer appear in the character template. Cheers, sqm talk 11:06, 03.14.2014 hello, its that stranger from yesterday if i got this person wrong then im sorry. everything is in dutch and im going in blind since i also have never been anywhere near this type of website. i have no place here sine i know litilary next to nothing. hmm. not sure what else to say here.... hello, its that stranger from yesterday if i got this wrong person then im sorry. everything is in dutch and im going in blind since i also have never been anywhere near this type of website. i have no place here litilary sine i know next to nothing. hmm. not sure what else to say here .... Re:Chat mod It has been a while indeed, I hope that you have been alright these past days/years and don't worry, I still remember you~ Sad to see that there are still some trolls on this wiki, even after several years since Galaxy came to an end. I would have thought that they won't even visit this wiki anymore since it has kinda gone inactive (and due to that, the other chat mods have gone inactive) but I guess due to Ares, they have come back. Regarding your question, I know you will use the powers right and I trust you with them, I have kinda known you now for some years~ So yeah, I gave you chat mods rights. Good luck and keep those trolls away! :)--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:47, April 6, 2017 (UTC) No problem!~ Good to hear that! I am doing fine as well, have been kinda busy as well. Yeah, I suppose that's true as well, most trolls are like that. Good to know that Tenshi is still active in the chat. With Ares nearing its air date, it will probably become busier on this wiki, so it is good to have another chat mod around since the other ones have gone inactive~ Yeah, same here! Maybe I should join the chat again every so often like I did in the old days~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:17, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Block request Hey Liz! It has been a while indeed, I hope you are doing well~ Thanks for notifying me! The user has been blocked and the page he/she created is deleted as well. It is kinda weird though that the user came into the chat to tell you but oh well. I will try to stop by again this month in the chat~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:48, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Guess so XD It was good that you were though, or else I wouldn't have noticed it as quickly as I did if you didn't leave a message behind. Alrighty, see you again one of these days!~~ and hopefully I won't forget it----'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 23:26, January 20, 2018 (UTC)